Bandages
by Kotetsu Tanaka
Summary: Enma Kozato X Reader; RomCom; Maybe more than 2 chaps; A romance where Sudoku plays an important role in the making of your beautiful relationship with our kawaii Enma Kozato!


**Yo~ Desu! Kotetsu here again, with a new fanfic again.**

**I'm on a roll with all these Xreaders~**

**I'll be updating A Bullet And A Dying Will & Terror Week this weekend~ And watch out for a new fanfic!**

**In the mean time, Read this Enma Kozato X Reader~!**

**But I don't own KHR! What am I supposed to do?!**

**Fanfictions are the closest I have to getting Enma's attention.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : A GAME OF SUDOKO**

**Enma Kozato X Reader**

* * *

You are [Last Name], [Name]. You're the daughter of a semi-rich family in Namimori, You go to school at Midori Middle School, An elite school in Namimori.

Oh look, You're schoolmates with Haru Miura.

Your cousin, Momo Chitoge is the school nurse of Nami Middle. You always go visit her after school, Helping her with Infirmary work and other stuff, Also getting to know some of the students a little.

Yet there's this one guy who always comes to the Infirmary on a daily basis.

Some kid who goes by "Kozato-kun"; But apparently he's not a kid because he's about the same age as you.

"[Last Name]-san, Would you kindly answer this equation?" Your sensei asked.

"A-Ah, Hai!" You muttered as you stood up and approached the blackboard.

Like an eternity of school later, You packed up your things to go visit Momo. You're going through your usual Namimori Middle School route, The really short one with the 15 steps. Or when you're bummed out, The usual 50 steps for those long deep thoughts.

"You're here again, Herbivore?" Hibari said as he was patrolling.

"Nice to see to you too, Hibari-san." You just smiled and greeted.

You've been going on with this boring life ever since you've moved to Namimori last year, Not having any_ real_ friends other than your cousin, Momo. Although you get to chat with the kids who get check-ups in the infirmary, You don't even know their full names.

Except for Enma Kozato-kun.

"Momo-nee~ I'm here." You said as you slid open the door.

"Ah, [Nickname]-chan!" Your cousin said as she happily approached and hugged you childishly. "I really hoped you'd get some real friends and stop coming here!"

You glared at her.

"Eh?" Momo muttered.

"Okay, First of all : Ow." You started as if you were affected by your cousin's words, "And second : Friends are boring."

"Friends aren't boring, [Nickname]-chan~ They're the best!" Momo said enthusiastically. "Why, I'm so close with my fellow teachers here that it's like a mafia or something!"

You put your bag down on one of the beds. "Mafia, huh...?"

Momo went back to her desk cheating on her Sudoku puzzle book by peeking on the answers.

"Do you even know how to play Sudoku?" You asked.

"Hey, Knowledge comes with practice." Momo answered.

You stood up and walked towards your cousin's desk.

"Here," You pointed. "You're supposed to number these boxes from 1 to 9 without repeating a number."

"Oh... Ok-I don't get it." Momo said bluntly. "I need to go get some medical supplies from the store today, anyway. Mind looking after the infirmary for me?"

"But what if someone comes in?" You asked hesitantly.

"The only person that might come in today would be that red-haired kid... Just cover up those wounds of his and he'll be fine!"

"You're saying that as if he's nothing to worry about!"

"Don't worry, Don't worry~" Momo slid open the door.

"Momo-nee!"

"Jaa."

_BAM_.

You sighed, "She's hopeless." You sat down on your Momo-nee's chair and sheepishly answered the Sudoku puzzle yourself.

Then some guy came in.

"Ah, Chitoge-sen..sei?" He muttered.

A boy with red hair and red eyes came in the room, Covered in bruises, scars and scratches.

And blood, Lots of it.

It's Enma Kozato-kun.

Right on schedule.

"Kozato-kun!"

"[Last Name]-san?" He said as he gained his vision. "A-Ah, It's you..." His feet started wobbling and fell down.

_"Kozato-kun?!"_

_"K-K-Kozato-kun!"_

_"Get it together, Kozato-kun!"_

* * *

**Enma's POV**

* * *

I woke up to some humming.

_Hmmm mmm hm mmm~_

As the blurry world I saw earlier faded to something more clear, I found my face stiff, As if bits were covered with bandages and the such.

I saw a person with a different uniform humming while writing on a notebook or something.

Is that...

...[Last Name]-san?

"Kozato-kun!"

"H-Huh?"

It is [Last Name]-san.

"Phew, I thought you'd never wake up~!" She seemed to be happy. "How are you feeling?"

"M-Me?" I tried to sit up straight. "I-I'm fine... Thanks."

"Did I put on the bandages right? All I usually do is hand Momo-nee the medicine and stuff..."

"T-They're okay..." I replied.

"Yokatta! I'm glad!" She smiled sweetly.

I can't believe I'm gonna ask this.

* * *

**Back to You POV**

* * *

You're glad, Really glad. Just... in a blunt sort of way, You're rest assured that you put on bandages right.

You kind of... Don't have any natural friends so you're kind of new to the 'This is nothing' bit.

You're hopeless desu ^O^!

"A-Ano... [Last Name]-san, What was that song you were humming just now...?" He asked shyly.

"Ah, That? That was just a song my mother would sing to me whenever I felt lonely..." You replied. "If she was still alive, That is."

You see, Your mother died. Not in real life, This'll just make the story more interesting~ Let's say she was murdered in some kind of bank robbery or smth.

"I-I'm sorry..." Kozato-kun averted his face.

"Don't be, That was a few years ago." You smiled again, But felt a little sad.

You have a strong and willing personality, A fun and joyful spirit but only pessimistic at times where it's most important.

"My mother died too..." He started. "Also my sister and father..."

"Kozato-kun..."

You still had a father, But he doesn't pay attention to you whatsoever. He's 'busy' with work, Or busy with mistresses and other irresponsible things rich businessmen do when they want to get drunk.

You felt sad for him.

Sincerely.

You didn't even know him that well,

Maybe this is a start...?

"It's okay." You reassured as you patted his back, "I'm here, And those people you're always with. They seem scary but I think they have a good heart!" You said enthusiastically with a smile.

"[Last Name]-san..."

"So don't worry, ne?" You ran childishly to the desk and picked up the Sudoku Pad. "Do you know how to play this?"

"S-Su... Du.. Ko?" He muttered.

* * *

A few hours later ...

"[Nickname]-chan~ Tadaima~" Momo said sheepishly.

She found herself in an empty Infirmary room with a completely finished Sudoku Puzzle Pad on her desk, With a note that said :

_'Knowledge comes with practice! -Or maybe time? I'm going to make a friend today! -[Name]'_

Momo picked up the note, "A friend, huh?" She smiled.

"Gambatte, [Nickname]-chan!"

* * *

Where could you be right now?

You're at your 15-step route towards the grassy lake-side where Kozato-kun usually standbys.

Of course, You're with Kozato-kun himself.

And you're gonna try to make friends with him.

_How awkward! I don't know what to say, What do I do?_ You thought to yourself. You looked at Enma, who seemed to not notice, Just being the laid-back person he was.

You arrived at the Lake-side a few seconds later. Well what would you expect from the 15-step route?

You looked at Kozato-kun who gently closed his eyes as he inhaled the fresh air.

"You really like this place don't you?" You said as you smiled at him.

"Y-Yeah..." Enma averted his eyes with a slight blush and a grin.

_Eh?_ You apparently know nothing about love.

"I hope you.. Like it too..." Enma gave away a blush and a smile.

"Yeah!" You just smiled obliviously, Well for one reason, Your current goal is to make a friend.

A _friend, And That's all you ever will want._

_will want._

Kozato-kun gestured you to take a seat beside him on the grass where the sun was about to set.

"A-Ano, Kozato-kun." You looked at him with enthusiasm written all over your face, cartoonishly.

"H-Hai?"

"Why do you always get bruises and scratches?"

"O-Oh..." He looked down.

"Ah, I'm sorry! Was it too private? I'm asking too much, I haven't even been a friend yet!" You just covered your mouth after saying that.

"N-No, It's okay." He looked at you again. "You're already a friend."

"Eh? I am?!" You were too happy.

You smiled from ear to ear, Having made a friend.

"And about your other question... I always get bullied.

_I've never heard him talk so much befo-Wait, bullied?!_

"B-Bullied?! Everyday?!"

"It seems as though I attract lots of jocks on Thursdays..."

"Kozato-kun..." Your mind suddenly had a 1-second thunderstorm of an idea. "I know!"

You were too mad at whoever bullied Kozato-kun that you couldn't even think; The only thing you thought about was ways on how you could do something to make it stop.

"Kozato-kun, Do you have a phone?!" You asked forcibly.

Oya, stay calm dude.

"E-EH? A-Ah, Yes." He took out a simple cellphone.

"Good, Give me your number and e-mail address!"

"E-mail address?"

And that is the story of how Enma Kozato's E-mail address will be forever known to as :: LoserEnma_ShimonDecimo

"Shimon... Decimo?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Funny, That sounded like a name of a mafia or something!" You giggled.

Enma's eyes widened, "Eh..."

"Yosh!" You grew a comical sparkle near your left eye, "With this, I'll be able to call you and you'll be able to call me!"

You then started to stare at Kozato-kun, "Kozato-kun! Whenever you're getting bullied call me right away!"

"W-What? I-I wouldn't want to be a burden..."

"Nonsense! I'll do anything!"

"T-Then..."

"Then what?"

"Just 'Enma' would be fine, [Last Name]-san..." He said shyly with a blush.

* * *

**I bow, THERE IS STILL ANOTHER CHAPTER WAITINGGGGGGGGG**

**Wait for it!**

**In the mean time,**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Ciao Ciao - Kotetsu**


End file.
